


Truth

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [53]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Angst, Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, F/M, GxC, JxC, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, M/M, Multi, Multi-shipping, Multipairing, UST, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Cal decides it's time to find out the truth.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084).

* * *

_**Truth** _

* * *

 

Cal doesn't usually sneak about when he uses the magnet - there's not usually any need - but this time he's arranged it for when he can slip in and out, and only the technician will ever know he was here.

"Usual suspects?"

He hands her the file. "Got a couple of new ones to add, love."

She doesn't even look surprised, just nods and goes to do her stuff. Cal's grateful for her disinterest - he doesn't much fancy trying to explain that he's dealing with all sorts of unruly emotions, and doesn't even know what he wants the results to be. What will he do if his brain lights up like a happy rainbow to a photo of Kate? Of Gibbs? Is it better or worse to know what's going on in there? Does he really want to know if his neurones fancy his friends as much as his body seems to? (Okay, and his mind... he has a sneaking suspicion this is just going to confirm everything he's been trying (with marginal success) to pretend isn't happening.)

At the end of the day, though, he's a scientist, and when he's confused he likes concrete facts and results, something he can hold on to. If his brain insists he's got the hots for Gibbs, then yeah, he's gonna gibber quietly to himself and be very afraid, but at least he'll know one way or the other.

He has no idea what he'll do with that knowledge. None of the options seem good. He's not about to leave Gill just because his brain lights up all pink around another fella, and he's not about to try out his best lines on Kate, but the idea of cutting them out of his life? Just not tenable at this point. And being around them when he knows (because honestly, he has very few doubts left) that he has more-than-friendly feelings for them is confusing and distracting and means he's liable to make a total idiot of himself sooner or later. Neither of them is a trained deception expert, but neither is stupid, either. Even if they don't notice anything else, one of them is eventually gonna notice that his trousers get tight when they're around, and even if they're not about to point it out themselves, sooner or later either Loker or DiNozzo will open his big mouth and announce to everyone in the vicinity that Cal's got a boner.

Whatever the machine says, well... he's got a problem and he has no idea how to fix it, but having actual facts at his fingertips (even if they're facts he'd really rather not confront) will be more comforting than relying on the contents of his trousers to make his decisions.

The truth is his stock in trade. It's past time he finds out for sure what it is.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
